Chalk Outline
by Kai Heartnet
Summary: Acheron dealing with Artemis. Part of the Playlist series.


**A/N: So there goes sleep. Ah well, I heard it's overrated anyways! I figured since I'm reading **_**Syxx**_** right now, this was fitting. I feel so bad reading Styxx now because when I was reading **_**Acheron**_** I flat out despised him, and now I'm wondering how I didn't see any of this coming. I mean, it's by Sherrilyn Kenyon after all. *sigh* The **_**angst**_**. Buuuuut, enough of my yabbering. I don't know how this will come out, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except a few quips.**

_**Chalk Outline**_

He gave a sighed that pulled from his entire being. She was _everywhere_. He hadn't had a real moment's peace since he came into this world, and he'd be damned if she wasn't determined to make sure he never did. Artemis pretended like she had just spotted him and waved at him boldly in the crowd, though he knew she once wouldn't have acknowledged him to a slug. It was because of her that many of his mortal years had been filled with pain.

"What are you doing here, Artie?" Ash asked. She took that as an invitation to sit down and joined him at the table.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" she beamed at him as he glared at her through his near opaque sunglasses. Her presence brought back the kind of memories many paid hypnotists to help them forget. Shame such things didn't work on the immortal. "What brings you to the Cafe du Monde?"

He knew she only asked to avoid him asking her the same question. As if he didn't already know the answer.

_Hello, my name is Artemis, and I'm here to fuck shit up_. She needed a t-shirt.

Instead of voicing his disdain, which he knew was evident, he tried to avert his gaze from the actual reason he was there. Artemis noticed his aversion and looked around for the source. She passed over several patrons before her gaze caught on a hideous orange Hawaiin shirt. She was certain of two things. The first was that Acheron would ever waste his time on anyone who was so fashionably irresponisble. The second was that the owner of that shirt should have it staked and burned to ensure that it would never return. Surprisingly, the owner of that shirt was quite handsome. Or rather, he had the _potential_ to become quite handsome. He was still pretty gangly, and it was obvious that he wasn't sure of his new body, but she could tell that eventually he would fill it out nicely. He was talking to a brown-headed girl who after giggling, he flashed precious dimples at her that Artemis knew would one day become as fatal as any weapon.

"Simi and I enjoy their beignets," Ash eventually replied, and Artemis returned her attention to him, a sneer marring her otherwise pretty face.

"You still carry that awful beast?"

_Stupid Heifer-goddess. The Simi gonna enjoy when Akri let's me eat you._

Ash had to avoid smiling at Simi's thoughts as she moved from his stomach to his left shoulder. He'd thought she was asleep, but obviously not.

"Simi's my daughter," he warned instead.

He noticed something flash in Artie's eyes before it disappeared in that sea of emerald, but he didn't think much of it. Like himself, she held many secrets. He just hated when she randomly sprang them on him, usually only to try to hurt him. Instead of revealing one now, however, she simply sighed.

"I miss what we had, Acheron. Won't you let me love you again?"

Every bit of him shuddered at her idea of _love_. She didn't know how to love. She simply knew how to covet and how to take, and when she couldn't have something, destroy. There were so many times when all Ash needed was a comforting touch or a warm word, but knew better than to turn to Artemis. Every bit of warmth and comfort she offered came at a price, and he was getting so sick of paying- not just for himself but for others as well. Ash wanted to tell her all of this and watch the effect it had on her, but he knew her comeback would eventually come with a whip.

He sighed and paid for the meal he'd eaten before Artemis had arrived. If she'd have come sooner, she would have completely ruined his appetite. Seeing her now reminded him of the foolish idiot he'd been in the past who thought that her sweet face matched her soul. Now he knew better. Artemis didn't have a soul. That's why she gladly took others.

Ash remembered to tip heavily. It wasn't like he needed it, and the service had been very good. He especially appreciated the lack of service upon Artie's arrival. As he stood, he finally noticed the unshed tears that glistened her eyes. Though there was a time when he would have tripped over himself to make her smile again, those days were long gone. He didn't even bother to tell her goodbye.

**Well, I suppose Let It Die would have also been fitting, but that didn't call out to me. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed! Seems I'm having an easier time writing these than updating my other fics! (And cue sudden writer's block the size of Mt. Fuji stacked on top of Mt. Everest stacked on top of Mt. Kilimanjaro.). Anywho, I hope you liked it! I love Ash sooo much and I loved in **_**Acheron**_** (*spoiler I guess?) when he told her "Bitch, please." I laughed for a month! [Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace] Also, please review as well! They make me really happy! Keep rocking and apologies if I've forgotten anything!**


End file.
